Touch a new day
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: It's a short two shot ... I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Something really short that came into my head.

I know it's a lot of drama and has an open end, but I hope you'll like it.

Love Mariella

... by the way: The titel is the song "Touch a new day" by Lena ...

* * *

**Touch a new day**

He divorced his "wife" a few days ago. Could he say that he was his wife? They were only married on a post it. Over the last month he noticed that he missed something, but he didn't get it first. Then he saw a woman with flaming red hair and he got it. He missed her, he missed her so much that it hurt him physically. He couldn't do this anymore. He told Meredith they were over and was now in L.A.

Derek Christopher was standing in front of his ex-wife's practice. He went inside. He hoped she was there. He needed to talk to her so badly. When he entered the practice he heard her laugh. He smiled, that was his Addison. He crossed a corner and saw her in the kitchen with Sam. He smiled and just wanted to enter the kitchen when Sam leaned in and kissed HIS Addie. He couldn't believe that and she didn't push him away. She whispered something into his ear that made him smile. Derek felt what he hadn't feel, he was jealous. She was his. Sam couldn't kiss her of all woman, why had it to be Addison. He just wanted to turn around when she saw him. She smiled at him, "Hey Derek, what are you doing here?" She hugged him and he pretended he didn't know about her and Sam. He hugged her back, "I'm here for a few days and thought I could visit you. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Sounds like a good plan", in this moment Addison pager went off, " but I have to go to the hospital and operate this woman. What about tonight?"

"Sure."  
"Good, Sam gives you my address. See you two later", she hurried out. She sighed now she had to tell Derek about her and Sam and she guessed that this wouldn't be much fun.

Derek and Sam were left in the kitchen, "How are you doing Derek?", Sam asked his friend.

When Addison was out of sight Derek turned around and Sam saw the anger in his eyes, "What are you doing Sam?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What are you doing with Addison?"

"Derek, we … we're together", Sam told him.

Derek was mad, "You're not serious about that Sam. She's my wife."  
"She was your wife!", Sam screamed back, "Look Derek, I didn't mean to fall for her, but it happened."  
"She can't be … you can't be …"  
"Derek, I love her."

"You take that back."

"No, because it's the truth. I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery and that I will never hurt her."

That was enough for Derek, he hit Sam in the face and to his surprise Sam hit back.

"You didn't expect that right Shepherd. You really don't get it … you were so lucky you had her, but you ignored her … you hurt her."

"Sam, she doesn't love you."  
"She does."  
"No, she doesn't."

"And who do you think she loves. You? Seriously after everything you did to her?"  
"We loved each other more than you can ever imagine it."

"She doesn't need your shit Derek. You screwed that slutty intern when she was only a few meters away."  
"Don't bring that up again. You have no idea."

"You don't know her anymore."  
"I will always know her. She's my wife."  
"Was! Past Derek."

"Don't give me that shit!"

They started to hit each other again. Addison just came back and saw Derek and Sam fighting in the kitchen. She sighed, "What are you two doing?"

They looked at her in shock, "I thought you were …", Sam started.

"At the hospital? The alarm was wrong. Now would you tell me what you too are doing."  
Derek looked at Addison, "Addie, there's something I have to tell you… I love you."

"Tell me you aren't serious. This isn't true Derek."  
"It's the truth. I hate to be without you. I miss you. You're my wife."  
"Derek we're divorced."  
"I know that but …"  
"I'm together with Sam."  
"He can't love you like I did."  
Addison looked at him for a while. No he doesn't. He will never hurt me."

She turned around and left the two men in the kitchen.

* * *

It wil be really great if you review! :D Thanks! :D


	2. Epilogue

Hey guys,

I wasn't sure about continuing this, so I only wrote an epilogue. It's really short, but I hope you'll like it.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Touch a new day –**** Epilogue**

Derek went after Addison, "Addie, please, listen to me."  
"Derek … I can't. You just can't come here and exclaim you love me when we haven't seen each other in almost a year."  
"Addison, I'm sorry. I know I should have said this much earlier."

"We're not married anymore and together with other people."  
"I broke up with Meredith. You're the love of my life Addison. I can't live without you, it hurts too much."  
"Derek …"  
"Just answer one question: Do you love Sam like you loved me?"  
"I … it's different Derek."

"Please, be honest."

"No, I don't love him like I loved you, I love him differently."

"Do you want to be with him the rest of your life?"  
Addison looked at Derek, "I … you can't ask me that Derek. We're together for a few months."

"When I saw you the first time I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Addie please think about it. I'll be back in a week. When you want me to go then I'll go, but if you don't, I promise you I'll do everything to make us work again.

Addison was really silent the next week. Sam tried to find out what this was about and what Derek Shepherd told her, when they were alone in her office, but Addison didn't tell him anything.

Exactly a week later Derek was at the practice again. Addison had an appointment at the hospital, so he waited for her in her office. Finally she entered the office.

"Hey Addie."  
"Derek."  
"So …"  
"So … I thought this week … you were right, when I saw you the first time I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life with Sam it's different."  
Derek moved closer to Addison, "And what about us?"  
"Derek you were the first love of my life."  
"You were mine too … you're still the love of my life."

Derek leaned in and kissed Addison softly, "Give us one more try Addie."

"Ok. I broke up with Sam yesterday", was all Addison managed to whisper.

Derek smiled at her and kissed her softly again, "We'll touch a new day."

Addison smiled at him, "Touch a new day sounds good to me."

* * *

So what do you think? Pretty please leave a review.


End file.
